The World Champ
by slippysteve
Summary: 40 years after the Duelist Kingdom tournament, a young, hot shot duelist begins to learn what the Heart of the Cards is.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 The World Champion  
  
Mark looked at the lifepoint score.  
  
"Damn. I'm down to 450 lifepoints." He muttered. With his hand shaking, he drew his card. A slight smile crossed his face.  
  
"What are you smiling for? I have 750 lifepoints left, you only have 450." George spat.  
  
"This is why." Mark yelled. He placed the card on his control panel and instantly one of the field squares lit up and a monster began to form. As soon as it finished, a look of complete shock crossed George's face.  
  
"That's right, the Summond Skull." Mark yelled. "Now Summond Skull, destroy his Ryu_Kishin Powered!" With that said, Summond skull raised its arms and sent to bolts of lighting to the unprotected monster. Ryu-Kishin vanished and George's lifepoints disappeared.  
  
"I win!" Mark spoke.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner and New World Champion!" A voice on the speaker spoke. The crowd filled with cheers as Mark walked down the steps and to the trophy holder.  
  
"For becoming the New Champion, we bestow upon you this trophy as recognition that you are the Number one duelist in the world.  
  
Mark smiled and shook the mans hand. He wiped sweat from his brow and walked down the tunnel leading to the exit from the building. He opened the door to see an elderly man staring at him.  
  
"Excuse me." He spoke to the man.  
  
"You need my help." The Elderly man spoke.  
  
"With what?" Mark replied.  
  
"Dual Monsters. I saw your match and you need work if you are to beat Mokuba Kaiba next Saturday in San Diego." He spoke.  
  
"I don't need anyone's help. I am the World Champ." Mark said with a smile, looking at his trophy.  
  
"I am Yugi Moto, and you are not worthy of being a champion." The man spoke.  
  
"WHAT!" Mark spat.  
  
"That's right. Now do you want my help or don't you?" The elderly man replied.  
  
"You can't be." Mark spoke.  
  
" I will prove it. We will go back in there and have a dual. I will show you I am Yugi Moto." He spoke.  
  
Mark didn't know what to say.  
  
Finally he spoke. "Fine."  
  
The two men walked down the tunnel and into the fairly empty arena. Mark took his position and the man took his.  
  
"Let's duel!" The man spoke. 


	2. The Duel

The Duel  
  
Both men placed their respective decks in the automatic deck shuffler.  
  
A look of interest came across Marks face.  
  
'Could this clown actually be the legendary Yugi Moto, the one man who single handedly defeated both Seto Kaiba and Maximillian Pegasus? No he can't be.' Mark thought.  
  
After thirty seconds the automatic shufflers popped open and each man placed his deck on the platform. Instantly the lifepoint scores lit up at 2000 each.  
  
They each drew their five cards. In his opening hand Mark drew a La Jinn, a Harpies Brother, Sword of Dark Destruction and two Solemn Judgment.  
  
"You may go first." Mark spoke to the man. The man placed a couple cards down, causing several squares to flash.  
  
'What has he got up his sleeve?' He thought. Mark decided to go on the offensive. "I play La Jinn, with a Sword of Dark Destruction!" Mark yelled. "Attack the second to Last Square!"  
  
La Jinn lit up in the arena, floated up a little and slammed the sword into the square. The remnants of a Giant Soldier of Stone vaporized into thin air.  
  
"You are not bad boy, but you're not great." The elderly man spoke calmly.  
  
To Marks amazement, the man didn't look the least bit worried that his defensive monster was obliterated.  
  
"Now its my turn." He drew his card and placed it on the field. "This is my favorite card." The man spoke.  
  
A square began to flash and instantly a Dark Magician began to form and take shape.  
  
"I will not attack." He spoke to Marks amazement.  
  
With his turn done, Mark began to draw his card. "Old man, it will be over soon." He spoke. He placed the Harpies Bother down in attack mode. This ends my turn.  
  
The elderly man smiled. He drew his card and again to Marks amazement did not attack, he just lay a monster in defensive mode.  
  
Mark drew a card and played it in attack mode with a big smile. "I play the Summoned Skull, in attack mode! Now attack that defensive monster!" The Summoned Skull sent two bolts of lightening strait to the monster.  
  
They streamed forward until they hit a wall, which formed in thin air, and sent it flying back at all of Marks monsters. All three vaporized, as did his lifepoints.  
  
"WHAT!" He screamed, slamming his fist on the control panel.  
  
"I used my mirror force." The man spoke. " I waited for you to get one of your Summoned Skulls out to use it."  
  
"You really are Yugi Moto." Mark muttered, staring at the old man.  
  
"Yes, I am. I wish to help you train for the tournament next week. Will you let me help you." Yugi asked.  
  
Mark motioned over to the lifepoint score. "2000-0, I think I need your help."  
  
" Very good then. Let's go. I will teach you all that I know." Yugi spoke as they walked down the tunnel, leading out of the arena. 


	3. Goals

The Revelation  
  
The reached Marks house. It was small and a little run down. The picket fence had paint chipping away and weeds grew just on the inside of it. The grass looked healthy but had its brown spots of dead grass.  
  
They walked onto his patio and to the front door. Wood beams squeaked under each footstep. Finally they walked inside. The house was beautifully decorated. You wouldn't be able to think that a house that looked run down outside was so nice inside.  
  
Mark disappeared to his kitchen while Yugi looked around. He saw a large bookshelf filled with trophies and awards. He looked at several.  
  
"He isn't a bad duelist." Yugi whispered under his breath. All of his awards were first place. He never finished second in anything. To Mark, winning was everything.  
  
"Mark come here." Yugi spoke, his eyes locked on a photo.  
  
"Yeah?" Mark asked coming back out of the kitchen. He was holding two cups of coffee in his hands.  
  
"This photo." Yugi said trailing off.  
  
"Yeah?" Mark asked raising a brow.  
  
"Was it taken at Duelist Kingdom?" He asked.  
  
"Yup. I'm headed there in two months to compete for five million dollars." He spoke, while taking a sip of his black coffee. He sat down in his favorite chair. All of his furniture, the couch and two chairs were solid leather. His tables were solid maple wood. He took care of his things and this impressed Yugi.  
  
Mark pulled his deck out and placed it on his award shelf. He grabbed the remote to the television and clicked it on. Immediately his attention was drawn to it. There was a broadcast of a dual going on.  
  
"We are here at the Intercontinental Championships, were Mokuba Kaiba and Lance Dengo are about to go at it." A news broadcaster spoke.  
  
"You watch duels?" Yugi asked Mark.  
  
"Only when I am about to face someone. I have been studying Mokuba for a while now. I know most of his strategies." Mark replied. His eyes locked on the screen.  
  
"Do you think you can win?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I lost to you so easily, I have no clue." Mark replied.  
  
"Here, let us start by looking at your deck." Yugi spoke before the voice on the television boomed over his.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of today's match not only wins the Intercontinental title but will also claim the Millennium Ring, an ancient Egyptian artifact." The voice spoke.  
  
Yugi's attention went to the television.  
  
'The Millennium Ring?' Yugi thought.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mark asked, breaking his stare to the television.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing. Let me see your deck."  
  
Mark walked over and pulled his deck off of the trophy shelf and handed it to Yugi. He shuffled through it and was amazed.  
  
"This is a pretty good deck." Yugi spoke, but I think this will help. He pulled out a small envelope and handed it to Mark. Mark opened it and looked at two cards. Spell Binding Circle and Mystical Space Typhoon.  
  
"Man, these are super rare." He spoke. He looked up at Yugi.  
  
"I know, but they are yours now. Let us start the training. In Duel Monsters there is more to the battle than just power. When you make a deck, you put your heart into it and therefore, you have put your heart in the cards. When you draw a card, you either get a good draw or bad draw. A good draw is when you believe in your cards and a bad draw is when you don't." Yugi explained.  
  
"Heart in the cards?" Mark asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes, heart in the cards. How do you think I became the King of Games?" He asked Mark.  
  
"Luck?" Mark said sarcastically.  
  
"Ha Ha Ha. No. I believed in my cards and they came through for me." He said. He handed Mark his deck. "Lets dual right here on your table, and this time believe in your deck. The rules will be the same as any other time, but this time believe. What do you say?" Yugi asked.  
  
'How can I refuse? Yugi Moto, the King of Games, is in my home and wants to dual me, teach me what he knows. I have to say yes.' He thought.  
  
"O.k." He spoke. They shuffled their decks and placed them on the table. Mark drew his hand and was astonished. He drew all three of his Summoned Skulls, a Dark Elf and a Man-Eater Bug.  
  
"You will go first this time." Yugi said.  
  
He drew his card, believing in his deck and drew a Raigeki. He placed a Summoned Skull down and placed Raigeki face down. Yugi drew his card and placed a card face down in defense mode and three cards face down. Mark drew his next card, which turned out to be a Pot of Greed. He placed his second Summoned Skull down and then attacked, destroying his Mystical Elf. Yugi drew a card and placed a Celtic Guardian in attack mode. Mark drew a card and placed his third Summoned Skull down. He attacked with all three and brought Yugis lifepoints down to 900. Yugi drew a card and placed his Silverfang with Horn of the Unicorn attached to it in attack position. Mark drew a card and placed Dark Elf in attack mode. He attack again to bring Yugis lifepoints down to 300. Yugi drew and played his Dark Magician. He attacked the Dark Elf doing only 500 damage. Believing as much as he could, he drew and to his astonishment played Malevolent Nuzzler. He attached it to a Summoned Skull and attacked taking all of Yugi's lifepoints.  
  
"I. I. I. beat you!" Mark stuttered. His eyes were big, he mouth open.  
  
"You believed and your cards came through for you." Yugi replied.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Mokuba Kaiba is your new Champion!" The voice on the television boomed.  
  
Both mens attention went to the television to see Mokuba Kaiba hands raised in victory.  
  
"He only won cause he has his big brothers three Blue Eyes White Dragons!" Mark spoke in anger; "He'd be nothing without them."  
  
"He may have been given the three rarest cards but he is still a good duelist." Yugi replied.  
  
"I can beat him." Mark spoke confidently.  
  
"We will see. we will see." Yugi spoke as they continued to watch other duels take place. 


End file.
